monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor Toxitaur
The Emperor Toxitaur is a large Carapaceon related to the Daimyo Hermitaur and Shogun Ceanetaur. It is the adult form of the Toxitaur, and inhabits both tropical, and polar areas, so long as it has an abundance of water to sustain it. The Emperor Toxitaur resembles a Daimyo in basic body shape, but has pole-axe shaped claws, thick and spined antennae, and most noticeably, a large anemone in place of a shell. The anemone has a bright pink foot, wrapped around the Toxitaur, and yellow tentacles, which stand out in stark contast to the Emperor's salt-and pepper body. The Emperor Toxitaur is normally very passive in its attacks, simply wishing to defend itself. However, when enraged, it will viciously pursue the hunter until its death. The Emperor Toxitaur attacks with a wide range of claws, stomps, poisons, tentacle slams, and a highly damaging roar. Emperr Toxitaur weapons have excellent sharpness, and inflict Sleep, Paralysis, and Poison effects randomly in battle. This is balanced by the extreme difficulty needed to create them. Ecology The Emperor Toxitaur is named both for its deadly poison anemone, and its utterly superior strength compared to other Carapaceons. It grows to around the size of an Akura Jebia, one of its fiercest rivals in the swamp. Instead of protecting itself with a simple bone or skull, juvenile toxitaurs burrow to the sea, where they bond with small polyps to hide their soft shells. Upon their return to land, Toxitaurs lose the ability to burrow, as the anemone takes over more available space. While the anemone can survive without its host, the Toxitaur cannot, which helps account for their rarity. The Emperor Toxitaur enters a berserk rage mode, because it needs to supply prey quickly, to rejuvenate its anemone, which may consume a Toxitaur unable to satisfy it. Attacks Jump: Jumps straight into the air, and scatters poison when it hits the ground. Claw swipe: Can be used as many as 3 times, or at the end of a sideways jumping charge. Overhead poison coat: The claws are held overhead, coated in mucus, and struck down onto the hunter. Barrel roll: The Emperor Toxitayur tucks itself into the anemone, and does a poison barrel roll. Antennae whirl: The spiked antennae are rotated like saws, as the Toxitaur advances, sometimes spitting poison. Roar: An incredibly damaging, but slow roar, causing flinching anywhere in the area as well. Sumo stomp: A poison splattering sumo stomp. Causes quake, and KO. Tentacle slam: able to be performed up to 5 times. Causes paralyze or poison effects. Tentacle spin: All the tentacles are spun in a horizontal fan, inflicting poison or paralyze on hunters. Triple Poison spit: Three globs of poison are spat from the anemone in various directions. Poison sac: A poison or paralysis sac is launched at the floor or ceiling, periodically launching projectiles. Poison geysers: The Toxitaur punches the ground, spitting poison into the cracks, and creating traps. Antennae one-two: A deadly one two antennae smack resulting in paralysis. Tentacle beam: a sweeping beam of either sleep, Paralysis, or poison. Pin: An attack that cannot kill the hunter, but instead, doubles the length of rage mode, and lowers defense. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon